Silent Tears
by Fressia
Summary: Una serie de pensamientos de Miharu acerca de Yoite y lo que le llevan a hacer, lo sé no es buen Summary Spoilers xD


**Titulo:** Silent Tears

**Genero:** General/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Nabari no Ou no es mío, es propiedad de Yuhki Kamatani-sensei y de J., ya que si fuese mío ni Raikou ni Yoite hubiesen muerto y se quedarían con Gau y Miharu respectivamente, además de que no sería un anime ni manda Shonen si no Shonen-ai o Yaoi n_nU

**Sinopsis: **Una serie de pensamientos de Miharu después de casi un año de la "Muerte" de Yoite y lo que le lleva a hacer...

**Advertencias:** ...solo disfrútenlo n_n

* * *

- Otro día mas…- se decía a sí mismo mientras veía el cielo por la ventana de su salón, era un día nublado, lo habían anunciado ya por el canal del clima, con probabilidades de que neve – Nieve…-pensó el, cuánta nostalgia, cuánta tristeza.

-Miharu…-

-Hmmm…- miraba fijamente un listón que estaba enrrollado en la rama de un árbol, el viento lo movía graciosamente hasta que éste se fue volando y se perdió en la inmensidad.

-Miharu…-

-¿Eh? – volvió la mirada a su derecha, al parecer Aizawa lo hablaba desde hacía mucho rato, Raimei estaba parada frente a él mirándolo preocupada

-¿Te ecuentras bien?, están mucho más callado de lo normal- ella tenía razón, no les había dirigido la palabra no más de dos veces en todo el día, una para pedir borrador y la otra para que le devuelvan un lápiz que se cayó de su pupitre, en verdad, algo le pasaba – si te pasa algo, puedes decirnos…-

-No es nada en realidad, sólo…estoy cansado, sí, es eso- sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases por ese día, ya mañana era sábado y descansaría, tomaría una pequeña siesta en cuanto llegue a su casa, vaya que le hacía falta despejarse un poco la mente.

-Entonces ¿qué dices Miharu?- preguntó Aizawa con una sonrisa

-¿Eh? – se notaba, no prestó atención a ninguna de las palabras de su compañero de clase – perdón pero…no te escuché

-Mmm…te preguntaba si no querías venir con nosotros a la feria, me enteré que acaba de llegar una –

-¿Una feria? – se preguntó en voz alta el pelinegro

-Sí, ¡al parecer llegaron juegos demasiado extremos!, ¿vienes Miharu?- Raimei se veía contenta de tan sólo imaginarse los juegos que llegarían, o que le comentaron que habían llegado

-No puedo, tengo que ayudar a mi tía con el restaurante, además quisiera descansar este fin de semana ya que me estado sintiendo un poco…débil…creo que me voy a resfriar – mentira, no se iba a resfriar, se vió de repente unas alitas negras en su espalda, algo que sus compañeros no pudieron ver

-Bueno entonces…- Aizawa se quedó pensando un momento

-Vayan ustedes, de cualquier forma, se ve que Raimei tiene muchas ganas de ir-

-¿En serio Miharu?- preguntó la rubia a su amigo

-Sí, no hay problema, bueno, adiós – se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, iba muy callado para sí mismo, era un día en verdad aburrido, nada bueno pasaba desde…desde aquello…cómo lo extrañaba…sus ojos se volvieron más profundos de lo que estaban hace unos minutos, del solo recordar sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero ¿por qué?, nunca antes se había sentido tan…triste…si, triste, nisiquiera él lo podía creer, estaba triste, cada vez que miraba a su lado ya no estaba, quería que estuviese, desearía que se hubiese quedado…pero…-Me pregunto…si él le hubiese gustado ir a la feria – alzó la mirada, ya sólo faltaban unos 5 metros para llegar a la esquina y doblar para ya entrar a su casa, suspiró y volvió a caminar, era una sensacion extraña, jamás imaginó que pudiese pasar, abrió la puerta y entró- ya llegué

-Ah, Miharu, bienvenido – como siempre, como todos los días, su tía lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, agradecía mucho que lo apreciasen de esa manera, se despidió y se dirigió a su cuarto, al llegar cerró la puerta con candado y se aocstó en su cama, era tan cómoda y calientita, sólo como…su abrazo…de nuevo sintió esa opresión en el pecho, volvió la mirada y vio su calendario…ya faltaba poco para que se cumpla un año de la muerte…si, la muerte de su unico y primer mejor amigo. ¿Era acaso esa la razón de su depresión?, si es que así se le podía llamar, extrañaba tanto los momentos que compartió junto a él, si tan solo hubiesa alguna manera de poder regresar el tiempo y hacer algo para que jamás hubiese muerto, no podía hacer mucho claro, si no moría por ser el portador del "Kira" tal vez él mismo se hubiese quitado la vida, razones sobran, como Miharu entendió, sus padres nunca lo quisieron, esa era la razón por la cual aceptó la responsabilidad de tal poder, una habilidad prohibida pero que acabaría con uno mismo, sólo agradece a aquella guerra una cosa: Si no hubiese sido así, jamás lo conocería y…jamás se hubiese sentido querido por alguien en especial, el tiempo pasaba y ya hacía semanas que tenía eso en mente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Extrañar, Necesitar…extraña su mirada, extraña su sonrisa, necesita un abrazo suyo, necesita de su calor; sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, se humedeciaron así como su mejilla, en la que deslizaba una pequeña lágrima, al momento que dirigía su mirada a la ventana unos copos de nieve habían empezado a caer a la tierra, lo había escuchado también, en eso recordó aquella vez que lo había perseguido igual bajo la nieve, lo había encontrado es aquel paso peatonal mojado y cubierto por ella, por aquella agua congelada, su mirada era de angustia, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y brindarle apoyo, lo mejor de todo fue que…él correspondió a tal acto, era algo que debía agradecer, ¿verdad?, de repente le vino a la mente algo que había visto en un programa de una cadena televisiva extranjera, estaba recordando.

**FLASHBACK~**

-Bueno entonces…¿qué piensa hacerca de ello?- el comentarista estaba preguntando algo, Miharu no le había puesto tanta atención, así que se sintió curioso y empezó a ver de qué se trataba aquella discusión

-La verdad – una señora grande con un conjunto rosado y un collar de perlas se puso de pie- no pienso que lo que ustedes dicen sea cierto, la mayoría de nosotras las personas tienen a un ser que aprecian demasiado, sea un animal un objeto o alguna persona, pero…nada es para siempre ¿verdad?, ¿qué pasa con aquello que queremos? Simplemente desaparece, nos deja o nosotros lo perdemos…-

-Tal vez diga lo correcto- una joven de cabello castaño con una blusa blanca entró a la conversación- es decir, cuanto más disfrutas de algo o de la existencia de alguna cosa, el tiempo acelera y cuando te das cuenta todo ya terminó, pero cuando estás sufriendo el tiempo pasa lento, como para que te duela más…-

-Eso sí es cierto –un chico alto de cabello negro, piel blanca y una chamarra negra tomó el micrófono y se subió al escenario- pero se han puesto a pensar, si aquello que disfrutamos durase más, digo, si el tiempo pasase lento como quieren que haga, ¿no les dolería más cuando sea el momento de decir adiós?-

Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas, toda la audiencia comenzó a aplaudirle al chico, Miharu se quedó atónito ante las palabras de aquella persona, era verdad, cuando estaba con Yoite se sentía bien y no quería que ese momento terminara, pero se puso a pensar_…"Si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo conmigo…tal vez me hubiera dolido más cuando se fue, quizá están lo cierto, pero…¿cómo estoy seguro que eso hubiese pasado?, es tan confuso…" _sentía rabie, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de no haber podido dejarlo con vida, sin borrar sus memorias…sus recuerdos…eso pasaría si el le cumplía su deseo…en verdad ¿pasaría?

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

De nuevo sentía un nudo en la garganta, era un nudo que difícilmente desenredaría con facilidad, en este mundo había trado de olvidar, de dejar de sentir aquella soledad desde que se fue, cómo había rogado a todos los dioses que se quedara, no lo dejaron quedarse, todas sus memorias lo mantenían unido a Yoite, no lo olvidaba, eran lágrimas silenciosas las que derramaba cada noche al sentirse solo, sin nadie que lo entiera mejor que él, el antiguo portador del "Kira".

Hundió su cabeza en su almohada, estaba pensando en qué haría…ya desntro de poco un año de su muerte, qué podría hacer, si le iría a dejar flores a la pequeña lápida que le hicieron, después de todo era un lugar pacífico, en el que podía reflexionar y recordar, era lo único que podía hacer, recordar qué tan bien se la pasó a su lado, en verdad dolía el no tenerle enfrente y recargarse de su hombro, abrazarle y sentir su olor, un aroma único que en nadie más había sentido, abrazó fuertemente su almohada y enterró las uñas en la tela de ésta, el dolor lo iba a consumir si no hacía algo rápido, alzó la mirada, era eso; una bufanda color beige colgada en la pared alado de otra, de un color así pero mas oscuro, ambas las había tocado, Miharu se pudo de pie y corrió a abrazar ambas bufandas, aún conservaban su olor, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, su llanto se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, sí, en verdad deseaba que estuviese a su lado, ¡¿por qué diablos no?!

-Yoite…vuelve por favor…vuelve…te extraño…te necesito…por favor…- las lágrimas eran más abundantes, no podía parar de llorar, ahora sí se había excedido, era demasiado sufrimiento para un solo día y una sóla persona, esos ojos como dos profundas lagunas azules que lo miraban fijamente bajo una gorra café cuero, a propósito.

Se voltea y se dirije a su armario, lo abre, se agacha y de la parte de debajo de la madera que sostenía sus zapatos saca una caja grande, la abre y ahí estaban…sus más grandes posesiones, una gabardina negra de tela suave, bajo la gabardina había un sueter color crema quemada de cuello de tortuga, alzó ambos y las abrazó aún más que a las bufandas, de repente al pis cayeron la gorra y dentro de ella un par de guantes, su mirada estaba fija en esa ropa, su olor lo tranquilizaba, es posible que sean su droga, una droga mas fuerte que la marihuana o la cocaína, lo hacía sentirse mejor, lo hacía escuchar en su mente de nuevo la voz de la persona que más quiso, quiere y seguirá queriendo en toda la faz de la tierra, Yoite.

De repente cae atrás suyo una pequeña libreta negra, se dirige a ella, al tocarla viene a su mente algo que jamás había pensado, algo que quizá haya sido una locura, según le dijeron todos, el Shirabansho es el conocimiento madre, con él puedes hacer lo que sea, entonces por qué no…era posible que sirviera, pero si su alma no quiere regresar…¿eso sería profanar tumbas? Pero si nisiquiera enterraron su cuerpo, solo se desmaterializó, no pudo verlo pero era obvio, no perdía nada con intentar…abrió la libreta, era un diario…era la letra de Yoite…eran sus palabras…Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Miharu, se sintió feliz, de nuevo…

Te quiero Yoite…-

En la lejanía de un cerro, tras unos árboles se veía la figura de un hombre alto de cabello negro con un par de mechones de su cabello en el rostro, sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma muy hermosa.

- Y yo a ti...Miharu-

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí me dio la dosis que me puse de Chocolate, en realidad hace poco que acabé de verme Nabari no Ou .__. Se siente bien por sin terminar una serie, sinceramente estoy un poco saisfecha con el resultado, me siento feliz, n_n se aceptan tomatazos, correcciones y todo la cosa, pero por favor dejen un Review, no les cuesta, solo dirigen su mouse a la parte de debajo de este texto y hacen clic, usan sus dedos y el teclado…nada les cuesta D: Bueno, esto debería ser un One-shot ¿no? … o_o gome por la ignorancia xD pero bueno, tal vez este sea el primer capítulo…no sé…eso depende de ustedes! (:

**xOxO! **


End file.
